Dark in My Imagination
by Emiko-Chanxoxo
Summary: AU: Emma Swan was a simple small town sheriff, trying to solve a series of murders that made their way through Storybrooke. L Lawliet stepped in to save the day. That is, till things got messy. Its a race against time, to save themselves and the townspeople. After all, nothing is ever what it seems. Crossover Fic Once Upon A Time/Death Note. (Changed fic names!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am very pleased to announce my return to the site!**

 **This story is a CROSSOVER. There are no lemons, or anything like that. Only swearing, gore.. yeah know. The usual.**

 **I have a very special person to thank. My wonderful friend, White Guardian (She know's who she is ;3) Without her, this story would not have been possible. She's helped me co-write this fanfic, with her awesome way with words. We shall make this the best story in the history of stories! Anywho, I'm not taking all the credit for this fic, half (if not most) will go to her.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Emma threw open the door of her apartment, leaning her back against the open door to kick off the five inch black heels one by one, sighing in instant relief. She moved forward, and the door clicked shut quietly behind her as she silently padded into the kitchen, holding a small white pastry box, leaving her shoes behind in a mess in the hallway._

 _Today was her birthday, and she was celebrating it alone. Again._

 _Gently placing the box onto the counter, Emma lifted a frosted vanilla cupcake out and set it carefully onto the counter. Scurrying about the kitchen, she found matches and a pack of opened candles. She plucked out a green star and set it in the middle of the frosted swirl. Lighting the match, She crossed her arms on the counter and gently laid her head on the limbs._

 _"Another banner year," She whispered softly, thinking about what to wish for this year._

 _'I wish...'_

 _With her wish fresh in her mind, She tightly closed her eyes and blew out the candle. Within seconds, the doorbell rang through her apartment. Emma's eyes flew open as she jerked herself straight up. Her eyes looked down at the candle, then back to the door, then back down to the candle. There was no way it worked that fast._

 _Hurrying over, She took a deep breath and opened the door. At first she didn't see anyone. Then a mop of brown hair caught her gaze as she slowly looked down to see a young boy smiling up at her._

 _"Uh.. Can I help you?" She asked hesitantly, leaning out slightly to see if there was anyone else with him in the empty hall._

 _"Are you Emma Swan?" The boy asked with a hopeful smile. Emma nodded, "Yeah?"_

 _"Well, My name's Henry. I'm your son."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _10:48 pm._

Emma quickly opened her eyes as her chair jerked, quickly setting her hand on the desk in front of her. She had dozed off. Again. She sighed softly, now awake due to the full adrenaline rush. She looked out the window to her left. Darkness shrouded the slow little town of Storybrooke. Why had she agreed with Graham to watch the night shift? Ah yeah, so he could run do his own stuff. Whatever that was. She picked up her forgotten apple and bit into it, deciding, it wasn't something she was in the mood for. Getting up Emma Swan, unpredicted savior, walked across the room to the doughnut box where inside was some stale doughnuts that Graham had brought earlier in the day. It was too quiet. Something was bound to happen. She knew it was predictable. She was heading back to her desk when a call came through from Granny's. It was Ruby, "Hey we got a dilemma down here at Granny's, in the alleyway. It's bad Emma."

She snapped her cell phone shut and got into the yellow bug. She turned the keys over in the ignition and drove to Granny's. Getting out there were people gathered around the dumpster. She raised a brow looking down at the body slumped down behind it. She didn't understand. Their hair was turned almost a grey salt and pepper color. Judging by who it was, it was one of the town's fish market workers. She had never even met the man.

"Who was this man?" Ruby shrugged. "No clue, he came in every once in awhile for coffee, fish and chips actually. Never met him outside of here."

Leroy looked down at him, "He drank at the Rabbit Hole frequently." The Rabbit Hole, the local bar of the drunks.

Emma produced a camera from her car and took pictures, calling the coroner soon after. She waited on him to take the body back to the morgue and then looked at the guy who was taking the last pictures. "Make sure I have a full autopsy report on him. Tell Dr. Whale to get to work as soon as possible." Dr. Whale acted as a full on mortician sometime. He was all the town could count on sometimes. She got into her car taking her phone with her heading over towards the Rabbit Hole. Getting out she was more than sure she could have spotted a few familiar cars along with some she hadn't ever seen. There were still many patrons in Storybrooke she had yet to meet.

She leaned against the bar ordering a rum on rocks. She sipped at him and looked at the bartender whose name was Cory. "So you been here since this placed opened I'm guessing? So I guess you are here pretty often. Can you tell me if you've seen this person in here before?"

He looked at the picture and then cringed, "Yeah that's Sebastian. He worked at the local fish plant. He comes in here for drinks sometime after work. Quiet guy, loved music, and had a voice that would have knocked any woman on their feet." She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Cory. Have a good night if I need anything else I'll contact you." She slipped her phone into her pocket.

Stalking out of the bar she walked down the sidewalk and then looked around. Who in their right mind would actually want to harm someone who worked in a fish plant? She bit her lower lip. This was going to be more of a long one to solve. Looking up to the skies she decided to take a walk towards the docks. It would soothe her mind. She walked towards the docks and decided to look around.

* * *

 _London, England_

 _3:48 am_

In dark room that held only a Mac book and a USB microphone, there _He_ sat hunched with one leg curled under him, and the other leg folded to his chest. Dark eyes scanned over a number of police files that held information on a series of murders down the western seaboard in the US. State after state were unable to figure out the murder patterns, therefore unable to solve the case. But for him... The patterns were too easy. The patterns were all too familiar...

For L, the world's greatest international detective, this case was too damned easy. Teeth gnawed gently against the top fleshy part of his thumb, his mind whirling as He clicked between many different windows. At the moment, this was the only case Interpol wanted him to take. Who was he to complain? It was work. Pulling out a small flip phone from the pocket of his baggy jeans, He selected a pre-programmed number and held it to his ear with only his index finger and thumb. The phone beeped once, signalling the call had been connected.

"Watari, book me the first flight to Boston." Was the only thing L said before hanging up, not waiting for a conformation. The man would understand. They had a case, after all.

Roughly eight hours later, L was on the way to Maine.

Watari had gotten them the first flight out of England, and soon they would be at the scene of the last reported murder. A small town called Storybrooke. L sucked on a strawberry lollipop, balancing his ever present laptop on his knees to get more information on the town and its people. He was happy to see that there was a diner, and an ice cream shop - He would frequent those places often, assuming their sweets were as good as their site said they were. Watari pointed out as they got closer, and L closed the laptop, looking out at the scenery. The townspeople stopped to ogle the black Rolls Royce that glided through the streets. He knew they couldn't see in the tinted windows, but the staring made him uneasy. Were visitors rare in this town? Or was it the car?

Watari pulled up in front of the Police station, and the lack of cars told L that no one was currently in there. He would have to look around for the Sheriff. How unfortunate. Watari pulled the car back around to the main street, and pulled up in front of Granny's' Diner. They would have to start here, and work their way up.

L got out, without waiting for Watari to open the door for him, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. L looked around at the bustling street, taking in his surroundings before heading up the broken sidewalk that lead to the Diner. He hunched as he walked, usual for him - but unusual for everyone else. He would be the talk of the town within minutes, if not seconds. Reaching the door the diner, He opened the door as quietly as he could and walked in.

As expected, everyone turned to look at him. The dark haired man ignored their gazes as He walked over to a booth as Watari walked to the counter to order for L. The shaggy man sat in his usual crouch - knees brought up to his chest, perching his weight on the balls of his feet, toes curing around the squeaky cushion. His stance brought more stares, if that was possible. Watari broke the awkwardness by setting a plate of cheesecake in front of the detective, as well as a cup of black tea and a bowl of sugar cubes.

"I will go set up the hotel, and I'll come back for you shortly." Watari spoke softly to L, who nodded his understanding. As Watari left, He couldn't help but overhear the girl behind the counter loudly talking into the phone, asking for someone named Emma. He wondered who she was, as he dropped cube after cube into the cup of tea.

* * *

 _11:32 am._

Emma couldn't figure it out. She had tried. She went over step for step as she was leaving the fish plant. She retraced her footsteps to the diner and couldn't figure out his footsteps within the past four hours before his workplace and the time of death. She waited on hearing back from Dr. Whale. The next few hours were working, then going home, then up again at the crack of dawn the next day, trying to tackle the case once more.

Finally three hours later, Dr. Whale called her cell phone.

"Miss Swan, the cause of death was a heart attack I'm guessing. There's not anything much that could have causes his death. He was young and very good health as well. He came here pretty regularly for his check ups. I remember him vaguely myself." Emma shook her head tapping her chin lightly. "Thanks Doc Whale."

She left the station and drove down to Granny's for hot chocolate and her usual cinnamon. She sat down at the counter and Graham came over. "Thought you might like to know that we have no leads in the new case and last night we found another one dead at the edge of the forest in a similar way. It was a woman this time. Claira Benefield. She worked with Moe French at the florest." Moe French? Ah yes she remembered Mr. Gold's knock in with the guy.

"Okay so we have somewhat of another killing on our hands now. Just great way to start off this week eh? I'm going to drive over to the fish plant and try and question some of the guys that our other guy Sebastian might have worked with." Just as she was walking out she caught sight of someone she didn't think was that old to Storybrooke. She gave them a soft smile and headed out the door. A black Rolls Royce was parked near the front entrance and that was enough to make Emma's eyebrow raise. Just as she was about to go to her own car she glanced and thought she saw someone inside.

Who was this? This was definitely new. She would have to later question Graham about it. Not paying attention to where she was going or what she was doing, She finally knocked the hot chocolate out of her hand as she tried for her car door. "Shit!" She muttered and looked down at the hot spilled brown liquid.

Watari, seeing Emma's spill, had jumped out of the car, rushing over to the blonde who had spilt on her coat and side of the car. He produced a small towel and handed her the item with a polite smile.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked politely, L's laptop held securely underneath his suit jacket, out of sight. She looked up and nodded at Watari.

"I.. uh... yeah, thank you very much actually." She looked at him again and a smile formed at her lips. She took the empty now cup, "I'll wash this for you at the station if you want to come by later and get it. Thank you for your help. I'm Emma Swan, the sheriff of this town, well one of them." She didn't want to reveal too much right away until she figured if this one was passing through or making a big deal of staying there.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Swan. You may call me Watari." He gave her a proper smile, and polite nod. It was obviously a pseudonym, as it was odd for an older man - obviously from English decent - to have a Japanese name, but it was L's orders. And Watari was nothing but loyal to the boy.

"You may keep the towel, I have plenty extra." With that he tipped his hat to her, a very typical English type mannerism, and left her with, "Good day to you, Miss Swan." Walking up the steps to the diner, and entering silently. Emma watched after the man, suddenly weary.

Not many people actually went through Storybrooke. Most of them just came and went or were just passing through. Or so she assumed. Come to think of it since she had been there she hadn't had too many visitors report to the police station or the visitors area. She began to wonder about that. Surely as Maine was a popular vacation destination Storybrooke would have had more visitors. She shook her head and got into the car and left.

* * *

 _10 minutes earlier_

Black bottomless eyes quietly scanned the dinner as he sipped at the overly saturated tea. He studied the older woman, who he came to realize was Granny, and her granddaughter Ruby. The scantily clad brunette kept eyeing him down every few seconds, and L wasn't sure it was a look he liked. He may be the smartest person around, but He knew nothing about proper social interaction.

Instead of indulging her, He lowered his gaze to his now empty tea cup. A small pout came to his lips as he set the cup down, and picked up the fork to start on the cheesecake. The sound of the bell above the diner door rang through the room, and He paused, peeking over to see a blonde woman coming in through the door. From how she was dressed, and how she carried herself, there was a sixty five percent chance this blonde woman was the Sheriff of Storybrooke. When She turned, her badge confirmed his thoughts.

This was the woman He'd come to take the case from. She looked hard, and intuition told L she wouldn't give it up easily. No matter, L could be persuasive when He wanted to be. Pulling out his phone, He called Watari to bring him his laptop. He was going to look up everything they had on his woman.

L ended the call quickly, straining his ears to hear Her conversation with the tall scruffy looking male. Possibly the other Sheriff? He'd find out soon. His ears picked up tid-bits of the case He'd flown in for - and bits of a new one. So there was another body, and not long after the first one had been found?

"Interesting..." He murmured, gnawing on the pad of his thumb once again. L would need access to the police records of the town, security tapes, and access to the bodies. It was easy to acquire. He would have Watari hack the Sheriff systems tonight, and tomorrow He would have to reveal himself to her.. them?

His black eyes met green as the blonde left. Had she smiled at him? L gave it no thought as the woman left, and set to finish the cheesecake before Watari arrived with this computer. There was lots to be done, and what sounded like very little time to do it.

* * *

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Back with chapter two! Hopefully you all enjoyed Chp. 1**

 **Things get moving in this chapter, and don't kill me, but I'm making it a semi-short one. Apologies!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5:55 pm_

After a few hours of researching, L had relocated to the hotel room, having been kicked out of the diner by Granny. People didn't generally scare him, but He would have to keep a close eye on the older woman. She seemed too confident in her threats to blow him half way to Kansas if He dared to enter her diner without shoes ever again. Idly nibbling at his lower lip, L stared at the computer screen. There was something he was missing, and He would have to confront the blonde in order to get it. L hated this part. He hated talking to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

Maybe He could get ice cream on the way out. Standing off his computer chair, He headed for the door and flicked the lights off on his way out.

An hour later, L stood outside the doors to the Sheriff's' station. The streets were quiet as darkness started its's descent on the town, only one or two still walking around. He looked around, observing. There were many small places where B could easily hide out in, maybe he was watching L right now? Shaking his head, He turned back to the large double doors and reached out, opening the left side door, trudging inside with his hands once again stuffed into his pockets.

* * *

She was looking at the computer screen thinking about watching the latest episode of House. It was no use tonight was not to be the night. She was too lost thinking about the cases. How could she solve them? She was a bounty hunter, not a detective, not really a sheriff. She had only agreed to take the job to outbid Regina Mills on that perspective. Gold had helped her get sheriff though.

That was a story left for another day. Emma looked at the clock once more thinking about things. She wanted Henry to know she was trying. She was trying to be a mother to him, to be the mother he rightfully deserved. She wanted him to know that she was trying her hardest to solve these murders, so that she could give him a safe home.

She knew that sometime Regina didn't really care about Henry. Her face showed it. Maybe Henry had been right, She really was the Evil Queen. She certainly did have some of the perspectives of being one. She put her in the mind of it sometime. Her prudence and the way she acted. But she had saved Regina on more than one occasion. It was what she did according to Henry. She was the savior.

It wasn't the first time she had heard that though. She had heard it from Hatter, from the stranger they called August. He was the one who had supposedly found her abandoned on the side of the road and turned her into the foster care system. August had been young himself, and not remembering much about how to take care of a young baby like Emma. She knew that much and it made her still feel on edge around him.

Just who could you trust? Who could you trust within this town?

She cast her looks out the window and her mind began to wonder about the case again. Who could she call in to help her out with this? This time, the savior needed saving. For the first time in her life, Emma didn't know what to do.

L had been standing in the hallway arch for a few minutes already, studying the blonde. She seemed smart, but oblivious. That was dangerous. L could have been the killer - and she could already be dead if she was that unaware of her surroundings. He took the chance to look around the room. It was small, with two cells on the far wall, and two desks in between the cells and the small room that was Her office. It was a good size for a small town, but He was more used to New York and London size of things.

That thumb came back to his lips, his thinking pose as Watari had dubbed it. L's eyes were trained on the lone security camera in the corner of the room. He made sure to stay in the only blind spot. He couldn't have any evidence that He was here at all. L had many enemies, and He didn't want someone accidentally coming across the footage. He would have to get Watari to check if there were anymore in or around the building.

Looking back over at the blonde, He blinked. He still hadn't been noticed. Time to make himself known.

"Miss Swan, it is dangerous to sit so casually when there is a murderer running about." He spoke in a monotone voice, the sound breaking the silence of the room. Emma was half in and half out of a heavy daze as she heard the voice ring throughout the room. She jerked upright hand on her gun almost immediately, eyeing the strange man.

"All the more to use this thing when strangers enter unannounced. Who are you? Come out slowly hands up please." Lips thinned. She wasn't about to take a chance on him Curiosity struck her. It wasn't every night that someone's just up and walked into a police station. She shouldn't have probably been there that late anyway. She slowly walked out from behind her desk her eyes on him straight on. She didn't trust too many people and all for the right reason as well. She didn't think she could trust them the way they wanted to anyway. It was the very reason that she had to think of who to trust and who not to. What if he was the killer? He could have been for all Emma knew. She trusted no one especially a stranger. It had been the same way with August until she found out who he was.

L was unfazed at her obvious anger. His dark eyes followed her every movement, teeth still gnawing on the pad of his thumb. He didn't put his hands up, but He came closer where Emma could see him better. He ignored her question of asking for his name - No one alive except for Watari, and of course Beyond, knew his real name. He looked away, almost bored.

"My name isn't relevant." He spoke in the same monotone voice, now stuffing his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "I take you are the main officer on the serial case?" L had to make sure it was indeed her, and not the scruffy one. He looked back and forth between Emma and the rest of the station. At some point He would have to question both officers to see what they knew, and how much they knew. He ignored her questions, turning to peek into her small office space.

"It's obvious I'm not from around here. I won't say where I am from, because frankly, I don't trust you." He looked back at her finally, his eyes calculating.

"And you think I trust you? That's the reason for asking questions." She raised an eyebrow once more. "I don't know who you are but yes, I'm the main Sheriff working on this case. I'll call you stranger then since I have no name to connect you with. Why are you here?" Her eyes gazed over him. He was actually the first person to come forward willing to help besides Graham. Should she trust a complete stranger though?

"I've given you no reason to trust me, and I don't intend to do so unless I know I can trust you." He brought his thumb back up to his lip, now studying her. He knew she was flustered at the lack of information, and not wanting to be dubbed 'stranger', He said: "You may call me Ryuzaki." There. That should satisfy her for a little while. That came tumbling with her next question. Why was he here? Wasn't it obvious? Had no one in this little town heard of L?

"I was sent here by my employer, L. I work under him as a private detective. He is rather reluctant to his face to the general public. When his involvement is necessary, He sends me." He studied her reactions, her emotions. It was believable, it was the same lie he told every official when he had to show himself on a case.

He could see her lips moving, but L flat out ignored her next questions. He couldn't tell her that he already had a suspect in mind, not yet anyways. That suspect, of course, being B. He couldn't tell her about B without revealing so much about himself. He would tell her in time, but it would have to wait for now. If she proved to be trustworthy, then he would tell her. If not, well... they would pass that bridge when they come to it.

There was silence as they watched each other. When she started speaking again, He wasn't really listening. His eyes stayed on her, but his mind wandered. It was usually the same thing away. 'Help me catch blah blah blah...' or 'There was no evidence, so no case blah blah blah..'. There was always something, one just had to look for it. He tuned in to hear the last bits of what she was saying, ["... can help me, then help me find a killer and put that killer behind bars or at least bring about something in a form of justice for them..."] and couldn't help but quirk his lips into a half grin.

"Justice is what I do, Miss Swan."

* * *

 _7:49 pm_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Somewhere in the woods, a knife glinted in whatever sunlight was left. Red stained hands twisted the object slowly, showing off his pretty toy. Lips twisted into a wicked grin as he stepped closer to his target, a small brunette librarian, that he currently had tied to a chair in the back of her father's disgusting flower shop.

"Are you ready, sweetness? I wonder how you taste..." He murmured to the brunette, dragging the tip of the knife over her jawline. The brunette trembled before him, but was unable to speak back. Her mouth was taped shut.

B made the first move. He brought his hand back, and roughly jabbed the knife into her stomach. The lady screamed from behind the tape, and her eyes shut in pain. B shuddered in delight. He moved his free hand to scoop up a drop of her blood onto his index finger and sucked the digit into his mouth.

"Mmmm... Delicious.." He smirked, leaning forward to lick her cheek, "I'm going to have so much fun with you.."

The lady screamed again

.

.

.

The next day, town officials would find the mangled corpse of Belle French, tied and torched in the town square.

* * *

 **R &R!**


End file.
